Let Us Dance
by Uchiha Evangeline
Summary: As Lucy and Cana found out about their feelings for Natsu and Gray all they wanted to do was drink and dance. But the two boys couldn't let them do it. .:NatsuLucy/GrayCana:.


Just a little something that came to be on a boring class. Hope you all enjoy!

Disclaimer: Fairy Tail belongs to Mashima Hiro-sama!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Let Us Dance<strong>_

That night, they were both drinking to forget what they had just figured out. It was such a horrible conclusion it hurt even to think about it.

_Cana was at Lucy's house. Since they escaped Tenrou Island, the two girls have been inseparable. So now, every time Cana wasn't with Guildarts, she was with Lucy._

_Well, they were at Lucy's house and they were both very sober. Cana was so pissed off that she hadn't slipped one single drop of alcohol to her mouth._

"_I can't believe those two!" Lucy shouted._

"_I know! They are so unbelievable!" Cana agreed._

_Earlier that day, Gray and Natsu had destroyed a good part of the guild and left the work of cleaning to them. Well, no one said it was their work…_

"_Where's Erza when we need her?" Cana was still very much angry._

"_Oh, haven't you heard? She is working at the Council. She figured out a way to get Jellal out of prison."_

"_Really? Good for her…" the anger was replaced by a sweet smile on her lips. How she wished the man she loved could reciprocate her feelings. She sighed as his image crossed her mind…_

_But, wait. That wasn't Macao's face. Why? She has been in love with him since she was 13! How all of a sudden…?_

"_Hey, Lucy, why did we clean their mess?"_

_Lucy stared at her._

"_Why? Well, because…" but she couldn't find an answer._

"_It's not our job, is it? Mirajane is the one that own her jewels by taking care of the guild's buildings. Why did we clean it?"_

_Lucy stopped to think. Cana was right. It wasn't their job. Juvia and Lisanna were there too. Weren't they the ones fighting so hard to get Gray's and Natsu's attentions? They were the ones supposed to be cleaning their mess!_

"_Cana, what are we doing?"_

"_It's what I'm trying to figure out."_

_Lucy's mind went wild. Thousands of images were flashing through it with nauseating speed._

"_Cana…" her voice was full of shock._

"_What?" the Alberona answered with a twin tone of voice._

"_I think I'm in love with Natsu." _

_Bingo!_

"_Well, and I think I'm in love with Gray."_

_Lucy's eyes widened as a brand new wave of shock hit her. Cana was in love with Gray? That just couldn't be!_

"_What about Macao?"_

"_I have no idea, Lucy! I just figured it out and I'm not understanding a thing!"_

"_Oh, god. We're doomed."_

"_I agree. I think we should get drunk."_

"_I think you are damn right."_

"Why aren't we in blissful stupor yet?" Lucy asked after what must have been her tenth glass of vodka.

"I don't know. I just wished I had passed out already."

"I know!"

They weren't even drunk yet. A little high, yes, but not drunk. Lucy couldn't understand why she wasn't drunk. She had never been strong to alcohol. Was her realization that difficult to swallow down?

"Let's dance." Cana got up and took Lucy with her by the hand.

It was Mirajane and Fried's engagement party, so the dance floor was already full of people. From where they stopped to dance they could see the table where Natsu and Gray were sitting, talking to Lisanna and Juvia.

"Do you think they love the two of them?" Lucy asked.

"How could I know?" Cana laughed. "Does it really matter?"

Lucy couldn't find the right words to answer. Yes, she loved Natsu, but the last thing she wanted was to see sadness on Lisanna's bright blue eyes.

"I guess you're right."

They danced together like it was the last day of their lives. They were so absorved on the dance and on each other, that they were completely oblivious to the pair of eyes watching their every step, especially two of those pair of eyes…

"What the hell are they doing?" Gray silently said to himself, but Natsu heard him very clearly.

"I wanted to ask the same question." The Fire Dragon Slayer said.

They couldn't take their eyes off the two girls on the dance floor. Dancing together like that was sexy as hell. If they didn't know better, they would think Cana and Lucy were sexually interested in each other, or something.

Both Natsu and Gray were starting to feel uneasy with that scene. Natsu couldn't help but notice how Lucy's breasts bounced with her every move and her cleavage was too damn revealing. Gray, on the other hand, was caught up on the sight of Cana's thighs. It was the first time in years the Fullbuster had seen the Alberona wearing a skirt. Sometimes her hands would grab the ends of the short skirt and lift it up a bit, revealing even more of her tanned skin. It was maddening.

Lisanna sighed and got up from her seat. Once she found out there was a Lucy on Earthland as well as in Edolas, she had given up her hopes of having Natsu for herself. Back in Edolas, Lucy and Natsu were just inseparable. Earthland could be no different.

Lisanna looked at the heart broken face Juvia was making and smiled sadly. There would be lots of pieces to glue back together. But there was a part of life, right?

"Hey, Juvia_-chan_, let's join Levy at her table?"

Juvia nodded and followed the white haired _madoushi_ to where the Script Mage sat.

Natsu and Gray didn't even notice their departure.

"Shouldn't we do something? Everyone is staring at them." Gray hissed.

Gray was right. All eyes were on the two drop dead beautiful and sexy women dancing together. Some eyes were even full of desire. And so was theirs, but they would never admit it.

"You're right." Natsu said.

They got up and walked towards the two girls. When Cana felt a pull on her wrist she half grimaced and half smirked.

"What are you doing, Gray?" her smirk widened.

"Everybody is staring at you."

"So what? I'm having a lot of fun and don't care what they think. You all embarrass yourselves every day. I'm not doing anything I would regret later."

"You're drunk."

She sighed. "I'm never drunk, Gray, you know it."

She was right and Gray did know it. But she was so exposed! That dress she was wearing was just too damn revealing! He just wanted to take her away from everyone else's view.

"Go back to Juvia, Gray."

With Natsu and Lucy, the scene was quite alike. And even more intense.

"What the fuck are you doing, Luce?"

"I'm dancing with my friend, can't I?"

"No!" he hissed. "Everyone can see you. And soon Bixlow or Loke will be jumping on you!"

Lucy laughed.

"Why do you care, Natsu? If I were you I would go back to Lisanna, or she might think you are interested in me."

Both boys looked at their respective girls with a raised eyebrow.

"So what she'll think that? She's not my girlfriend." Natsu almost shouted. Lucky for him, the loud music covered it a bit.

"Why would I go back to Juvia, Cana?" Gray was pissed.

Lucy smiled deviously and reached to whisper on Natsu's ear. "But don't you wish she was, Natsu?"

Lucy's words gave Natsu two reactions: first, all his body shivered when her sweet mouth got so close of his ear; second, he couldn't believe what he had just heard! Wish to Lisanna to be his girlfriend? What an absurd! Lisanna was his best childhood friend. Period.

"Why would you go back to Juvia?" Cana's voice was teasing. "She is always following you and doing everything you want. I thought men liked that."

Cana just laughed as Gray frowned.

"No, I don't wish to Lisanna to be my girlfriend, stupid." Natsu murmured.

"Well, too bad for her." Was all Lucy could say about the matter. All she wanted was to keep on dancing, forgetting that she had admitted to herself that she was in love with the idiotic Dragon Slayer in front of her.

"Men don't necessarily enjoy that kind of behavior." Gray said with steady coolness.

Cana just smiled. She already knew that.

"Just go away and let us dance!" both Lucy and Cana said in unison.

The two boys were already angry enough. They didn't want the two girls to be on display to every male human being at the guild!

Gray grabbed Cana by the arm and pulled her hard.

"You come with me, Cana."

Cana didn't even flinch.

"Why would I?" she whispered on his ears. "Is there anything out there worth of me leaving this dance floor, Gray? Do you have a plan?"

Gray held himself not to answer to that. The testosterone was running freely on his blood system and he knew no good could come of that.

"You hesitated." Cana smirked. "If you don't have anything better to offer, I'm staying."

Cana knew she wasn't supposed to have said that, but she was already in hell, right? It wouldn't get any worse.

"Lucy, please. Let's go."

"No, I won't, Natsu. Have it occurred to you that I might enjoy the attention I'm getting? Don't you think I might want Loke to jump on me?" being mean was just so fun!

Natsu growled.

"I won't let that lion touch you."

Lucy smiled. Maybe being in love with that stupid Dragon wasn't that bad…

"Why is that, Natsu?"

As the same time Gray pulled Cana to him, Natsu pulled Lucy. The lips of the two couples met at the exact same time and both Lucy and Cana finally felt what they were so hungrily looking for: the warmth comfort of the alcohol. Yes, all those glasses of vodka were making effect now.

"Come home with me." Gray whispered on Cana's ear, his hands wondering on the thighs he was so hungrily watching some minutes ago.

"Now, that's a good reason for me to leave this dance floor." She smiled.

They left under the eyes of everyone at the guild. Including Juvia's watering ones.

"So what now, Natsu?" Lucy whispered onto his lips.

"Is Plue around tonight?" he asked.

"No."

"Then I say I walk you home."

Lucy smiled.

"Fair enough."

They too left the guild's building under the watch of everyone. But, unlike Juvia, Lisanna didn't cry.

* * *

><p>Lucy woke up the next day with one hell of a headache. For just a moment, she even forgot what happened on the previous night. But after she noticed her lack of clothes and heard the soft noises of Natsu's snores, everything came to her.<p>

_As he suggested, Natsu walked Lucy home. It was the first time. Usually she would get home to find him already there, waiting for her. That was probably why when they reached her door, he froze on his place._

"_Something wrong, Natsu?" she asked with concern._

"_No." he answered quickly. "It's weird… Getting in through the door."_

_Lucy laughed. That was the Natsu she grew accustomed to._

_Natsu couldn't understand why he was so nervous. Maybe it was because he could have the opportunity to do something he found himself wishing for a long time now. Maybe it was just because they were alone. When did that last happened? Well, it probably never happened, because Happy was always with him._

"_Want anything?" Lucy asked as she sat on her couch, feeling a warm laziness spreading through her body. The alcohol finally making effect. _

_Natsu could make a list of everything he wanted at that moment, but he kept himself from saying, limiting to sit next to her._

"_Is something wrong?" she asked while lying on her back. "You're so quiet."_

_He watched as she stretched her long legs and set them on his lap. She wore denim shorts and a low-cut white shirt that showed a good amount of cleavage. He was mesmerized by the site._

_He got on top of her, his hands on both sides of her head, giving him support. He smiled as he saw her blushing. So, he kissed her. As hungrily as before. Lucy put her hands on his shoulders, and then on his hair. _

"_Natsu." She whispered against his lips when they broke the kiss for air._

"_Yes?" he answered, his voice getting husky._

"_Are you sure is not Lisanna that you want?" of course she was insecure. Lisanna got there first. Lisanna helped him with Happy's egg. Lisanna always loved him._

"_Why would you even think that?" as before, he couldn't understand why Lucy thought he wanted Lisanna._

"_I don't know. She always loved you and you know each other for so long and-"_

_He interrupted her with another kiss._

"_Lisanna is my childhood best friend. That's it."_

_Lucy's blush intensified._

"_But she is always hugging you and touching you..."_

_With that line, Natsu's smile turned into a grin._

"_You want her to stop?"_

_At that point, Lucy's face was as red as Erza's hair._

"_Y-yes." She mumbled. "I always get jealous when she does that." It was hard to admit her feelings, but she figured she had to say it. After all, it was Natsu she was talking to. For him to understand something one must explain with all the letters so it wouldn't cause any misunderstandings._

_He sat and pulled her to his lap, her face inches away from his._

"_What if it was you doing it instead?" he whispered seductively as he kissed and licked her neck._

_Lucy was shocked. Who would think Natsu could be like that? He was always acting so silly… well, but he usually got serious when he was fighting._

"_I would like that." She admitted with a moan. His warm lips felt good against her neck's skin._

"_Be mine, Luce."_

_She grabbed his hair and moaned even louder when one of his hands squeezed her breast._

"_I'll take that as a yes."_

Lucy smiled watching him sleep. He was always so handsome when he slept. She wondered how they managed to sleep on the same bed so many times without even touching each other. Now, it was definitely going to be impossible.

_She sobbed as he entered her for the first time._

"_I'm sorry." He apologized even though it wasn't exactly his fault. Every virgin was just doomed to feel pain on their first time._

"_It's okay." She lied._

_He licked her tears and then kissed her softly._

"_It's my first time too." He admitted._

_Lucy chuckled._

"_That's so unfair! You are not feeling any pain at all!"_

_He laughed._

"_Life is unfair."_

_She smiled._

"_Natsu."_

"_Yes?"_

"_You can move now."_

_He slowly started to move, slowly replacing her unbearable pain for a sweet wave of pleasure. It didn't take long for her to be moaning and begging for him to go stronger and faster._

"_I think I'm…" she said through moans and screams._

"_Just let it go, Luce." His order was full of lust._

_Her first orgasm was mind blowing. Feeling her walls tightening around him, Natsu came just a bit after her. It was also mind blowing._

_He almost crashed her as he succumbed, but he managed to lie on her side instead._

"_I love you." He whispered on her ear._

_She hugged him tightly._

"_I love you too."_

Lucy wrapped the sheets around her and prepared to get up. She needed an aspirin, otherwise she thought she might die out of pain.

"Where do you think you are going?" she heard Natsu's voice as he grabbed her wrist.

"I need an aspirin."

He sighed.

"Come back fast."

She laughed. She quickly got up and swallowed two aspirins and a glass of water.

"It took too long." Natsu whined when she was back in bed.

"You are so demanding."

"Can't I?"

"Only because you're good in bed." She teased.

"Oh, is that so?" he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him.

That was when she felt a hard member rubbing against her thigh.

"Really? You just got up."

He shook his shoulders.

"Don't you wake up hungry? So does him."

She couldn't hold a laugh.

"I'm with an awful headache, Natsu."

"Consider it medicine."

* * *

><p>For Cana and Gray, things were not as peaceful as it was for Natsu and Lucy.<p>

First thing in the morning, Cana ran to the bathroom to throw up. It was ugly. She lost everything in her stomach and still kept on throwing up.

"Are you alright?" Gray asked with a laugh. Seeing her sitting on his bathroom floor with that horrible face was priceless.

"Bastard." She cursed, holding her hands on her stomach.

"I really like you too, Cana." He smiled.

She sighed and closed her eyes.

"I would make you help me clean the room, but you already have work enough."

Cana wished she could smile, but she just couldn't. His room really was a mess. The feathers of the pillows were all over the floor, all furniture seem to be out of place. The night had been wild. But she couldn't remember a thing.

"Gray."

"Yes?"

Her eyes were kind of watery and that made him sit beside her on the bathroom floor. He put his arms around her and pulled her closer.

"You should stop drinking."

He was right. The reason she started drinking was Macao. But she didn't love Macao anymore, so technically she didn't need alcohol anymore.

"I know."

"Gray… I can't remember what happened last night."

Gray couldn't say he was surprised, but he really was disappointed. For as long as he could remember he had a crush on Cana. But he was always on her Macao blue. She never looked at him with other eyes.

Last night she was drunk. That was probably the only reason why she accepted to go to his bed – and his desk, his sink, his couch…

_They arrived at Gray's home already taking their clothes off. Gray crushed her against the wall, touching her, feeling that she was already ready for him although they hadn't done anything yet. He pushed inside her making her scream his name shamelessly loud._

_Cana put her legs around his waist, granting him all access of her she could provide on that position._

"_Gray!" she shouted. "Harder."_

_His mind was spinning with pleasure. He was having her. Finally._

"That's okay. You probably wouldn't want to remember anyways." Cana didn't miss the hint of sadness on his voice. "We can make up an excuse at the guild today, so Macao won't think you are with me."

"I don't care what Macao think."

He wanted to believe that, but he knew it wasn't true.

"Yes, you do Cana."

"Not anymore."

He sighed.

"Cana, no need to lie to me. I've been your friend forever, is okay."

"I'm not lying. I don't love him anymore."

"I don't believe that."

"Gray, you think I would have sex with you and ruin our friendship for nothing?"

"I don't think anything, Cana. You were drunk yesterday, I got it. I'm sorry I insisted you stopped dancing with Lucy yesterday. I won't do it again."

He got up, but she held him by the hand.

"When did you get so stubborn? I'm saying I don't love Macao anymore. Why can't you just believe it? I'm not drunk now. I'm with a ridiculous hangover and I'm very sober." She sighed. "Am I that bad at sex?"

Gray almost laughed. Bad? She was the best he ever had. And he wouldn't have her again.

_Cana was on top of him. She moved on a torturously slow pace. She was enjoying the feeling of him, his member touching just the right spot._

"_Cana!" he grunted._

_She was holding his hands and he just couldn't get away and force her to go faster. When did she get so strong?_

"_Cana, please." He begged . "I'll go crazy."_

_She laughed._

"_That's right, Gray. Beg."_

_He clenched his teeth._

"_Cana!"_

_But she just kept the slow pace. Gray was suffering. However, when she orgasmed, he couldn't help but go with her._

"Does that even matter? I won't have you again."

That hurt Cana. He didn't want her again.

"I'm sorry, then. I didn't imagine you wouldn't want me again."

"I didn't say that."

"Well, I understood that."

"You're ridiculous, you know that. If I could I would take you again right on this floor_._ Stop toying with me, Cana."

"I'm not toying with you!" she was getting pissed at him. "I love you, you stupid ice stripper."

With that Gray looked at her.

"What?"

"Don't make me say again." She blushed.

"Do you really?"

"Of course, stupid. Why would I say it if I don't?"

He tangled his fingers on her hair.

"I love you too."

"Well, that's good."

He tried to kiss her but she stopped him.

"I didn't brush my teeth yet."

Gray laughed and Cana put her head on his shoulder. Such a troublesome couple.

* * *

><p>When the four mages got to the guild's building, Mirajane was just thrilled.<p>

"Congratulations!" she shouted to the whole guild.

"Mira, cut that out." Cana mumbled.

"I'm so happy for you! I'm so happy my engagement party brought you together!"

Lucy was embarrassed at Mirajane enthusiasm.

"Mira-san, don't scream like that. Don't you think Lisanna might be sad?"

With that, Mirajane sighed.

"She already knew that was going to happen."

"Why?" Natsu asked, confused.

"Apparently, Edo-Luy and Edo-Natsu were almost a couple."

"Really?" Lucy was shocked. "Those two were together? But he was so afraid of her…"

Mirajane was just ready to answer, but an evil aura made her shiver. When she looked back, Erza was at the door, staring with fury at the brand new couple of Fairy Tail.

"What she's doing here?" Gray whispered, afraid of the Titania's expression.

"Lucy, Natsu, Gray, Cana." Her voice was low and dangerous. "How dare you…" but, all of a sudden, she smiled and walked towards them.

"I'm very happy for you."

The four mages let out a breath they didn't know they were holding.

"But so, tell me, what did you all do last night?"

With that question, they just got away running. What Erza didn't know, she couldn't punish, right?


End file.
